The present invention relates to the presentation of audio and video content, and more specifically, to providing relatively more accurate spatial placement of certain portions of both audio and video content within an overall audio and video presentation.
Many movies and high definition (“HD”) video content programs, whether being shown in a movie theater or in the home, are typically displayed on a single two-dimensional viewing screen in a 16:9 aspect ratio. For example, 1080P video is displayed at a resolution of 1920 pixels in the X direction and 1080 pixels in the Y direction.
However, opportunities exist for presenting at least portions of both the video and audio content of a movie and/or program in an enhanced spatial manner.
Audio reproduction systems have evolved relatively significantly over the years from a single speaker system that produced monaural sound, to a pair of speakers that produced stereo sound, to quadraphonic audio speaker systems, to the present-day 5.1 and 11.2 speaker arrangements. The constant driving force has been to more accurately reproduce sound in a spatial manner.